Megaman Xtreme: Version 3 Virus X
by XeNoFiRe32
Summary: Megaman X is sent out on a mission to find the survivors in the destruction of the Sand Base: Dune Hill. Zero, sent on the same mission, was dropped off on the opposite side of the base. As the two search for survivors, and unite, they will face a terrify


Megaman Xtreme: Version 3 – Virus X

A/N: This has nothing to do with X and Zero from the Megaman X's series of 7 or 8, due to my lack of knowledge of these games or manga, etc. But anyways, enjoy.

Summary: Megaman X is sent out on a mission to find the survivors in the destruction of the Sand Base: Dune Hill. Zero, sent on the same mission, was dropped off on the opposite side of the base. As the two search for survivors, and unite, they will face a terrifying enemy deadlier than Sigma himself…

Chapter 1: Sand Base Mission: Find any survivors

Megaman: X, arrive at Shilandri Desert. Preparation scanner…

With just a flicker of a button, a laser shot out, which then disperse into one long wall of lasers, spun around the robot, and returned back into its placement on his metal forearm. A sudden voice echoed out.

"Climate: Hot, Temperature: 92 degrees F, Environment: Barren Desert. No sign of Reploid Service, or Maverick works, or any other works of robotic service here."

Megaman: Reporting to base: no signs of any human or reploid services.

The figure heard only static noises in the background and the swift breezes of the sandstorm until a voice came into play.

: Me…man…Mega……Can…hear me? Mega-an…you hear me?

Megaman: Dana, can you read me?

Dana: Yes…barely—Megaman…

Megaman: Have you received any information on Zero's conditions?

Dana: Yes—is fine…be ok…go now and search for…Reploid inside now…Please, X, you…find them…

Megaman: Alright, X, over and out.

He clicked off his communicator and looked around for any visual contact of the Reploid Sand Base. A little green light was moving from left to right on his eyes, searching for any survivors. He started walking towards, hoping to know where his feelings leading him.

Seconds later, X found a sand-covered mechanical building, nearly submerged into the desert. He spotted a small handle on the top of the nearly submerged building, appearing to leading inside of the building. He slid down the sand dunes as small dust particles fly behind him. He could feel the wind pushing against him as he slid down. When he came to a stop, he walk over to the huge round like figure covered deep into the sands, and scraped of sand dust on the metallic alloy.

X: Must've been here for three days.

He took a look at the monstrous shape, and found a ledge to the top. He jump, but not very high due to the weak sand beneath him, and made it barely to the ledge. X pulled himself up and continued on to the entrance.

When he arrived, he took a hold of it, twisted clockwise, and heard a click sound. He pulled it and climbed down the ladder. He closed the door, and dropped down beneath him. A loud metal thud echoed across the room. There was no light, no dimming lights, or any slashed wires sparking. X turned on his night vision mode and found a switch. He switched it on, and found himself in the Electrical Appliance Control room. It was sandy, and the metal floor he was standing on was a bit sandy itself during three days pass.

X walked over to one of the computers, turned it on, and check to see if any other active electrical or appliances. He found merely anything was working except a few rooms connected to this room. In his thoughts, he started worrying about Zero. If he was okay, he would've reported to him already, but he didn't have time to think, and moved on.

He walked over to the next room, finding only sand and rubble. He walked pass the room and proceeded. With no luck, there was no sign of Reploid survivors in the room. The next room he entered, there was just metal crates slashed opened, and rails and metal floor torn opened. A few slashed wires were acting up very quickly, jerking around so wildly it could explode at any moments. But something about that wire was strange. It was slashed opened, and yet it still spurts out electrons so insanely. It seems that someone was here right now. But who was it? The slash marks seem to be like claws, a maverick, X thought. The wires were freshly cut open, and it gave away itself its location.

: Raaaaaawwwwwrrggh!

There, the beast charged into X from above. X fell backwards a few feet away from him, while the beast stood up with its claws ready to kill. X could hear the beast breathing heavily. X got himself up, facing against the monster. Could it be a Maverick?

X: Are you the one responsible of this incident?

: Rrrrr!

The monster dash towards into X but he dodge it in time and stunned the fierce fiend and ensnared him down. As X walked towards the fiend, the eyes of the beast glared at him with his purpled eyes, and emitted a strange feeling into X's heart. Suddenly the angry monster broke loose and in seconds, would rip apart X open into scrap metal.

End…

DoneLoading…

Wait for the next chapter of MXtreme, Chapter 2…


End file.
